He's Your Dad?
by tomboy727
Summary: Who is Alexis and Why does she carry around a notebook everywhere she goes? Why does she yell at the boys when they flirt with her and how does she get Bitters to give her a high five! read and see. Don't read if you don't like swearing or violence... But I doubt anyone doesn't like them. STRONG T
1. Meeting Alexis

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING apart from the nickname Tic-Tac.. I don't know how I got that

* * *

It was just another normal day at the Palm Woods. Mama Knight and Katie went out shopping, Logan was reading 'A Book Of Books' while James was looking at himself in his hand mirror and Carlos was playing video games with Kendall. Eventually they got board to decided to go look for something to do. They went downstairs to the lobby to find bitters toking to a very VERY pretty girl.

"Dibs" James whispered and was received with glares from the boys (expect from Logan as he was still reading his book and not really paying attention to anything) because James ALWAYS got the girl.

"You can't call dibs on a girl" Kendal said

"Yeh shes fair play" Carlos chipped in

"Aww now I feel bad takin her away from you guys" he said with a smirk as the other two rolled their eyes

"Bring it Diamond" the blonde said through gritted teeth. Everybody knew how competitive he got

"Oh it's brought Knight" james said still smirking as if the smirk was tattooed on his face

"Well take it back and bring a new one Diamond" Carlos said but James just rolled his eyes

They all looked at the girl again and noticed Bitters was actually smiling around her and it wasnt a fake smile

"So im like 'here's what I think of your shrimp tails' and through the plate in the trash" the girl laughed with the older man

"Up top Chica" Mr. Bitters said in-between laughs and high-fived the girl

The boys stood there in shock. No-one in the history of history could make Bitters smile let alone laugh and give a high-five

"Shoot! I have to go meet my dad. I'll talk to you later Tic-Tac" she said waving to the man

"Have fun with your dad Chica" he smiled then went back to his paperwork. The girl turned around to walk away so the boys jumped into a bush and put their tree hats on so they'd be unseen by the mystery girl.

"Ok lets just say 'may the best man win'" Kendall offered shaking the other boys hands as they nodded. Later on that day the boys came back to the lobby to try to win over the heart of the new girl.

"Hey does anyone know where Logan is?" James suddenly asked

"Yeah. Reading by the pool" Carlos answered as James nodded in an understanding way

"Ok back to the subject. Rules are, whoever the girl kisses anywhere gets to date her. Understood?" The blonde asked as the other 2 nodded

"So ive been doing some research on magazine and it says that seventy-five percent of girls like a bad boy. I call it!" The latino said proudly as his friends sighed in a 'fine' kind of way

"twenty percent say they like british accents" he continued then james shot his hand up

"I call it!"

"What's the other five percent say?" Kendall asked

"Girls like guys that sing to them"

"Ok I guess this plan is in action." James stated

"Now we play the waiting game" Carlos said.

A few minutes later the girl walked in the lobby and sat on the cream sofas with a notebook on her lap.

Carlos walked up to her with swag in his bad boy outfit that the boys didn't notice him change into then sit in the sofa across from her.

"Hey pretty lady" he said smoothly while taking his sunglasses off a little

"Yo sólo hablo español" she said. Good thing he could speak spanish, if he heard right she said 'I can only speak spanish' that's funny seeing how he heard her speak to bitters.

"Eso es bien conmigo nena tu voz es más sexy cuando hablas así" he replied cooly. But she looked pissed off, why is she pissed? All he said was 'That's fine with me babe your voice is even sexier when you talk like that'

"Screw off dumbass!" She snapped

"... I thought you could only speak spanish" he said confused

"I only say that to idiots that hit on me because they get confused and leave. I didn't expect you to know what I meant!" She looked cute when she was mad

"Well since you can speak english hows about you and me blow this place and go make out" he said with a wink.

"I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door than put it anywhere near you" she said slightly growling

"Oh I like 'em feisty. My names Carlos by the way. I'm only telling you cause you're gonna have to know it later" he winked again

"Leave. now!"

"Wait don't you like bad boys?" He asked

"No! Their all self observed jerks that only care about their jewelry. Bunch of girls if u ask me now go" he laughed a little at how true her statement was then got up and left. James was next. He got up and walked towards her

"Good evening love" he said with a british accent that could make the most gayest girl turn straight... Or bie at least

"What's good about it?" She growled

"Why seeing your pretty face has defiantly brighten my day"

"And pounding on YOUR face in would brighten up mine so leave b4 i make tht happen" he ran off screaming 'not my perfect face!'

James Diamond can't have anything or anyone messing with his face. No matter how hot that anyone is...

Kendall was last. He grabbed his guitar and mini amp then started playing

"You walked right in the room. On a friday afternoon. I saw you for the first time and I was paralyzed"

She looked up at him slightly interested and he took that as a good sign so kept playing

"I had a million things to say but none off them came out that day cos I was never one of those guys that always had the best lies-"

The very little interest she had in him was gone as she stood up and walked out the palm woods.

"Uggh why is it so hard to please this chic?" James snapped

"Someone's a little frustrated" Carlos smirked

"Shut up..." He said trailing off.

While the boys were arguing in the lobby, Logan was reading his book when he crashed into something.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" He said right away and helped the something he crashed into onto her feet

"Thanks. It's partly my fault I wasnt really looking where I was going" she smiled. Wow this girl was beautiful. She had long brown hair with dark red extensions in, big brown eyes, a tanned complexion that made her looked like a goddess. Logan blushed thinking about a girl he just met five seconds ago

"I'm Logan" he smiled

"I'm Alexis but most ppl call me Alex... Or Lex or Lexi. I go by many names" she smirked and made him laugh a little

"Well it was nice meeting you Alex"

"Yeah you to Logan" She said while they shook hands. They both felt a little spark but brushed it off

"It's refreshing to know not every guy that lives here is a pig" she continued mostly to herself

"What do you mean?" He asked her

"Just these three douche bags hit on me in the most offensive ways possible" Alex said with an eye roll remembering the past events

"Wait, was 1 short, 1 blonde and 1 really into his looks?" The genius asked and the girl nodded

"Yes! u know them?"

"Yeh they're my best friends. And I apologies for them" she smiled at that in a 'i accept your apology' way.

She noticed the book he was holding

"Oh you read Mathew Bennett? I love his work. But I prefer Drew Barrymore, his pieces are so inspired. Steven king is still the greatest author of his generation though" Logan was taken back by the knowledge of this girl

"Yeah that's what I said!" He smiled brightly then she checked her watch

"I should go. Bye" she waved as she walked off

"Bye" he waved bk smiling

Later on the boys got a text from Gustavo to come to the studio. When they got there they found the mystery girl sitting on a sofa with her notebook and she seemed to be writing something

"Hi Alex" Logan smiled

"Hey Logan" she smiled bk

"How do you two know each other?" Kendall asked

"We met at the pool" they said in unison and blushed

"Oh and I forgive you three for acting like stuck up Jerk offs. You're in the friend zone now so don't ask me out... Like ever. Anyways let's start over, hi I'm Alexis but you can call me Alex, Lex or Lexi" the boys were a little shocked by the girl's sudden kindness

"I'm Kendall" the blonde smiled and shook her hand

"I'm Carlos" he waved

"Why do you have a helmet on?" She asked tilting her head to the side. He didn't that on when he was dressed as a bad boy

"It's for protection" he said patting his helmet twice

"I'm Diamond. James Diamond" he smirked at her

"You have the same initials as Jason Derulo"

"Oh yeah! How come I never realised that before... I told you guys I was born to be famous"

"So anyway why you here Alex?" Kendall asked

"I'm moving back in with my dad" she shrugged as if she wanted the comversation to move onto a different topic

"Who's your dad?" Carlos asked

She was about to answer but just then Gustavo burst threw the doors with Kelly next to him

"Dogs! Harmony practice no- Alexis? Princess what are you doing here?" He asked Alex and smiled. The boys were surprised by this as they all knew Gustavo never smiled, ever.

"Nothing daddy. Just to see what it's like working here"

"Daddy?!" The band shouted in unison

"Yes! Alex is Gustavo's daughter" Kelly chipped in

"So now that family reunion is done. Dogs get in the sound booth!" Gustavo yelled

They did as they were told and started singing 'Elevate'. Alex was mesmerized by the boys but mostly Logan. He looked so happy singing like it was what he was meant to do.

"Good but not great!" The producer of the group bellowed. The group sighed as the boys took it from the top.

An hour and a half later they were finally allowed to go back home. Alex asked her dad if she could spend time with the boys and with Kelly's help he agreed.

"So you guys are Big Time Rush?" Alex asked and they all nodded

"Yeah, your dad talk about us a lot?" Logan asked

"Yes. But he refers you to dogs for some reason. I dunno why you're all cute like puppys, arrogant but still cute" she shrugged

"You're cute like a kitten" Carlos added tapping her nose

"Thanks!" She smiled

"Why do you carry around that book thingy with you?" James asked

"Wow you guys sure do ask a lot of questions. I carry it cause writing songs is my passion so whenever inspiration hits I can just scribble it down then do a better version in my house- err mansion"

"Awesome! Can we see it?!" Carlos smiled brightly

"The mansion or notebook?" She lifted an eyebrow

"The notebook. We've already seen Gustavo's mansion. It wasn't fun". They all shook their heads in agreement

"Ok u can see it but if u laugh i will personally shove your balls up your ass so far up u can taste them" she glared makin the boys gulp. Most of the pages had song titles on the top and the lyrics at the bottom, one page had a song called: **Daydream **(A/N: Miranda Cosgrove and Avril Lavigne sing this) and from what they read, this girl was seriously gifted with talent. There was other songs like:

**Where Is The Love **(A/N: black eyed peas)

**Give your heart a break **(A/N: Demi Lovato)

**Just a dream** (A/N: Nelly)

**The girl who can't be moved** (A/N: the script)

**Hall Of Fame **(A/N: the script and will. )

and

**this is me **(camp rock song) 

"These are really good" Kendall told his new friend as he gave her the notebook back

"Thanks" she smiled


	2. Taking Alexis

Okay so I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy so shoot me... I was being sarcastic. Do not shoot me. If you do I can't update at all haha. Yeah so anyway this story was supposed to be Gustavo's daughter falling in love with Logan and getting married and being baby daddy's, blah blah blah. But that was boring so I am changing the story COMPLETELY! mwhahahhahaha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush but I do own Alexis cause I'm awesome.

* * *

Alexis's pov:

I was sleeping in a giant bed in my dads mansion dreaming of the last week I've had in L.A.

The first day I got here I met a band named 'Big Time Rush' and yeah I guess once they stopped hitting on me they were all decent guys, they were decent enough for me to show them my songs which was a big deal but after that day we never really spoke outside of school. Oh yeah, I also go to the Palm Woods school because my dad wanted me to still have an education. Not that I need it. I probably know more things than my teacher. The reason that is, is because since I was six I would sneak out to the liberty to get away from my parents fighting and just chill out with a different book each day (seriously I was like freaking Matilda expect I couldn't move things with my mind) so after about a year my dad told me he was shipping me out to boarding school and I happily agreed. Despite all the posh snobs that went to Brentwood Academy **(A/N: don't know if that's a real boarding school or not) **I really enjoyed it for many reasons: I got to study all day, my mom wasn't there to complain about every little thing I done, No-one would talk to me (I'm not a social person so I liked that) and the best part: It had the worlds biggest liberty. Every day in that school was like paradise for me which is why I cried when they told me it was time to go home. That day was probably the worst day of my life, not only because I had to leave the best school ever but because when I got home my mother was drunk so she hit me with a bloody frying pan and knocked me out! When I woke up the next day it wasn't any better; my mom seemed to have sobered up and mumbled her (fake) apologies then told me my dad has been in L.A. working with boy bands for nine years! My uncle even moved over there to be a hotel manager. I loved my uncle bitters, every time he came over he would give me a tic tac when I was little so I called him tic-tac and he called me lil chica because he said I looked spanish for some reason.

The annoying sound of my iPhone's alarm blared through the calm-quiet of my bedroom, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP  
Silence filled the room again.

Oh good, it stopped.  
BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP  
Hate you, hate you, hate you, HATE ya-hooo!

I lifted my head up groggily from the soft, comfort of my pillow.  
Why the hell is my alarm even on?!  
"OH SHOOT!" I cursed, jumping out of my bed, barley avoiding hitting my head on my bedside table.

Monday, it's Monday. I have school.  
The clock read 6:45am. Five minutes behind schedule.

Well damn, this is going to be even more of a terrible day than it already was (usually I love school but not even super geeks like me enjoy Mondays) I shook my head, trying to focus on what I needed to do to get ready for school.

Shower, brush teeth, get changed, bus (its quicker than the traffic I'd have to face if I got my dad's butler to drive me)  
I repeated the sentence in my head like a mantra, this simply and effective routine guaranteed I would be at school at 8am sharp.

On the dot.  
On the minute.  
On the bloody second.

If I didn't, it I would be deep shit and a have a weekend detention because my school is run by a group of hypocritical tools who like to ruin social lifes.

_Hahahah social life? As if you would know what that is _

I contemplated how many friends I didn't have as I ran the hot water in the shower.

I jumped in and as quickly as I could, I washed for the day. I brushed my teeth, didn't even bother to tame my mousy brown hair, and avoided looking at my reflection as much as I could possibly manage.

I chucked on a plain white T-shirt, ragged jeans and flats and ran out my front door barley managing to shut the door behind me.

I glanced at my phone-

7:15am Monday, 28th of June it read.  
The white numbers/letters mocking me like the little bitches they are. Yes, I am not a morning person and yes, I hate my phone.

I have five minutes to get to the bus.  
It takes ten.

_Say bye bye to your weekend Alex._

I picked up my pace and did that horrid half run/walk/jog down the street, my legs groaning at the amount of excercise I was forcing them to do at such a god awful hour.

And that's when I saw it.  
The bus.  
And it was already leaving my stop.

_You have got to be kidding me_

I looked up and down the street, seeing the usual blocks of flats on both sides, weather and neglect showing on their exterior.  
To say this area was dodgy would be an understatement. It's suprising that there's a whole row of big fancy corners just up the road. I feel horrible for the people that live here: While I'm up at my dad's mansion eating a seven coarse meal I don't even want, these poor people are starving. I made a mental note to sneak some food to some of the shelters here but right now I have to get to school.

I decide to walk into town and get some food at McDonalds.  
Maybe the sugar and salt will help me be less depressed about me missing school.  
It takes me about an hour to walk to school from here and there isn't another bus for another hour so I might as well just miss today. It's not as if Miss Collins is going to talk about something I don't already know anyway.

I go into the store and order a cesor salad a coke. I know everybody says that going to McDonald's for a salad is like going to a prositute for hug but they won't be saying that when they can barely move from all the lard they're bodies are carrying.

I look around the store and notice that I was the only person in the whole store besides two or three workers behind the counter still half asleep.

I grabbed my meal and made my way over to the red plastic booths in the corner. I was just about to dig into my salad when I hear the door open.

I look up to see a teenage guy has just entered the store.

Blonde-brownish hair stood up on his head, artfully messy yet cute. He was wearing a red polo shirt buttoned to the top and beige slim pants with white sneakers that closely resembled moon boots.

I looked closer and realised it was just Kendall.  
Shouldn't he be at school right now?

_Don't be a hypocrite Alex._

I quickly lowered my eyes to my food and took a long sip of Coke to try and get rid of the dryness I felt in my throat.  
I snuck a glance over to him to see that he was texting someone.  
He sat down on a booth near the counter.

_Isn't he going to order anything?_

A few minutes later I heard the door open again, I looked up to see the rest of the guys coming in and sitting next to Kendall.

I only realised I was staring at them when they all swiveled around to stare right back at me.  
I decided I would take that chance to leave before things got even more awkward.  
If that's possible..

I stood and walked out the exit. The air had picked up a chill, the cold giving me goosebumps up and down my arms even though I had a jacket on. Yeah, it was THAT cold. I prepared myself for the long, walk home.

"I could warm you up if you like, sweetheart" A voice said from behind me, as in right behind me. Practically breathing on my neck. I rolled my eyes recognizing James's voice. This must be another pathetic attempt to flirt with me.

I could hear the smile in his voice.

I turned around only to be nose to nose with one of the boys from him, I stepped back a little.

He had a smile plastered his face.

Creepy.

"Sorry!" I said naively not knowing what was coming. "You just ah scared me haha" I breathed in deeply trying to calm my heartrate.

He just continued smiling at me.

Okay, that's getting even creepier.

"Well I better be going to school and so should you James" I said having no intention of going to school but I wanted to get away from him for some weird reason.

He didn't seem to hear what I had said.

I was just about to repeat what I said when a pair of strong hands grabbed me around the waist and held a sort of rag soaked in chemicals to my mouth and nose.

I prepared myself to scream as loud as I could.

Which was rather stupid, because I breathed in the chemical-soaked rag and suddenly the world turned and faded.

**Author's note: Okay I know you people are probably mad at me for not updating but this chapter should maybe make up for it.**


	3. Scaring Alexis

OMG NO WAY TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! Just so you know I'm doing this for two reasons only, one: I don't wanna update my other stories so hopefully this makes up for it, two: I don't know when I'm gonna update THIS story so yeah, giving you as much info as I can right now and three: I love you guys! :D

I know that was three reasons, I'm bad at counting okay!

Disclaimer: If you wanna know what I do and don't own then look at the other two chapters.

* * *

Alexis's pov:

I snapped open my eyes.  
White light filled my vision and I soon snapped them back shut.  
The light stung my eyes, my head was pounding.

Where am I?  
What did they do to me?  
What am I going to do?  
Why the hell are they doing this?  
What if they kill me?

Endless amounts of questions filled my mind as I tried to pry my eyes open and take in my surroundings.

My head was literally throbbing, I could feel the thump thump thump as my veins pumped blood around my body.  
As soon as my eyes were able to see without hurting as much, I quickly looked for a way out.

The room had no windows.  
One door.  
One way in, one way out.

A wall length mirror faced opposite me. It was so huge it was practically the wall.

I sat up and went to inspect it, looking for a weapon.  
It was embedded into the wall.

I ran my hand along the edges, there was no frame to pry the mirror off.

I quickly looked around the room.

There was a double bed with plain white sheets, a chair and a wardrobe.

I picked up the simple white chair and took a deep breath.  
There is no way I am going to die here without a fight.

I picked up the chair and weighed it in my hands, I took as step back and slammed it as hard as I could into the mirror.

I braced myself for the impact of the glass shattering.  
Only nothing happened.

The chair simply rebounded off the mirror and came back to hit me instead. I fell flat on my butt. owch!

I groaned, the pain shooting through my already body.

I heard laughter, the kind of laughter you get when someone told the funniest joke in the world and you are about to pee your pants. I looked around me, there was no one there.  
I focussed back on to the mirror to see not myself in the reflection but the four boys.

It was a fucking window.  
Those fucking bastards.  
I should have bloody known!  
It was like a CSI interrogation room where the mirror was a window.

I am so stupid.

I blushed deeply, making them laugh harder.  
I could see the tears rolling down their faces.

First I was embarrassed, now I am pissed.  
I pick up the chair and throw it at the wall, not sure which one but by now I don't really care.

"YOU BASTARDS HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP ME ITS ILLEGAL AND I AM YOUR BOSSES DAUGHTER!" I scream, hitting the walls and window stilling trying to find an exit.  
I am so angry and here they just sit laughing at me.

I've had enough.

I look around the room, to see if there is anything I could destroy.  
I see the wardrobe again, plain white and glossy.

Everything is white in the room, freaks.  
What are they?  
Compulsive?  
I eye up the wardrobe and give it a shove.  
It moves.  
I smirk and give it a harder shove.

"Now, now Lexi" A voice fills the room. I look up, and see a built-in speaker in the right corner. "You might not want to do that, there will be consequences." Kendall's voice is commanding, firm but amused.

Well boy am I about to amuse him further.

I shoved the wardrobe as hard as I could, resulting in it smashing to the ground.  
A loud crack fills the room as some part of it snaps.  
I smile to myself and look over to the window.

Only to see myself?  
Its gone back to mirror mode.  
Hah, great.  
Suddenly all the lights turn off and I am standing in the darkness.  
Uh oh I definitely didn't prepare for this.

I stood in complete darkness for what seemed like hours.  
I just froze up, I couldn't move.  
What happens if one of them come in?  
They could kill me. Easily. Here in the dark.  
So I simply waited.  
And waited  
So I decided I would talk to them. Like a crazy lady who has lost her mind I know, but my legs were KILLING me and I was honestly scared.  
"Um…hello..um..yeah..um..can-you-please-turn-on-the-light-cause-I-can't-see-and-my-legs-hurt-please-thanks-okay…" I mumbled as unawkwardly as I could, failing obviously.  
I waited for a minute before I heard;  
"What was that sweet cheeks? We can't hear you when you are mumbling" James's rang through on the PA. I'm sick of him calling me sweet cheeks!  
"Are you deaf or something? I said; TURN ON THE BLOODY LIGHTS DUMBASS!" I screeched, tired of the games they were playing. I knew I was treading on glass shards at the moment but I was so tired I honestly didn't care.

The lights came on

That was easy, I thought as I blinked to try and adjust my eyes.  
The door handle started to move as I heard locks being unlocked.  
Three locks.  
interesting.  
I braced myself for anything; a gun, a knife, a dog.  
Maybe my imagination was getting out of control but what ever it was I WOULD be ready.

What I wasn't expecting was sweet Logan to come in looking like a freaking sex god! He was wearing a black t-shirt that clung to his body so I could see his muscles, ripped jeans, converse and had major sex hair!  
"Your getting drool on the carpet" He smirked

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for getting my disgusting drool all over your nice clean, white carpet. I really hope someone doesn't bring a dog in here so it can shit all over it" Insert major sarcasm!

He was in front of me in two seconds, his long legs easily bringing him forwards. He picked me up and threw me on the bed like I was nothing but a toy. He forced my hands behind my head and flipped me over so hard it hurt! I gasped in pain  
"Baby, that was nothing to how sore you're gonna be when im done with you" He snarled, as he held my hands down and tied them together with a rope or tie of some sort.

I waited and braced myself, as I ws unsure of what was to come next.  
What I didn't excpect was to be smacked on the bottom.  
I was so shocked, I let out a giggle.  
ALEXIS.  
GIGGLING.  
REALLY?  
WRONG.  
TIME.  
WRONG.  
MOMENT.  
I braced myself for him to kill me, when all I heard was his soft chuckle.

"We'll see who'll be laughing when I'm through with you" He muttered under his breath.

At that moment, I was honestly very, very scared of the only boy I thought I could trust in this place.

**Authors note: CLIFFHANGER! peace out bitches :P**


End file.
